


Spiking Spike

by MaeveBran



Category: Andromeda (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Gen, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rommie is tossed back in time and meets a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiking Spike

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of CRACK fic inspired by the fact that James Marters plays Charlemane Bolivar on Andromeda. Takes place after "Into the Labyrinth" (2.9) for Andromeda and some time season two after Spike arrives in Sunnydale for Buffy.

Rommie looked at the man in front of her. She couldn't understand what he was doing here-- not that she really understood why _she_ was here. The only thing she understood was that she was on Earth sometime in the 1990s. What she was doing so far into the past she couldn't even begin to guess; her programming didn't extend that far. The man in front of her was as out of time and place as she was. How had the patriarch of the Sabra- Jaguar pride come to be on Earth? Let alone why? 

But Rommie didn't have much time to think, because he was coming towards her. His face distorted and he pinned her to the wall. Rommie tried everything she had been programmed for, with all her strength, and they were still only evenly matched. She knew Nietzscheans were bred for strength, but this was more than she had ever encountered before.

Spike was puzzled. How had the short and slender Asian woman become so strong? As far as he knew the Slayer was still alive. But that didn't matter. He had managed to get her writhing body pinned with difficulty and he was going to enjoy drinking her. He lowered his head to her neck and tried to feed. 

Spike immediately pulled back and spat the fluid out. "What is that?" he demanded of the woman he still had pinned.

"That would be hydraulic fluid. I am a synthetic life form," Rommie answered. "Who are you?"

"I am William the Bloody, but I prefer Spike," answered the blond. "Do _you_ have a name?"

"I am the avatar of the ship Andromeda Ascendant but most people call me Rommie." Rommie paused, "So you aren't the patriarch of the Sabra-Jaguar pride?"

"Not bloody likely. Haven't even heard of that gang. Who do they follow?" Spike asked, interested despite his irritation.

Before Rommie could explain a flash of light appeared and she was back on board her ship self.


End file.
